


Just Once and a Bet

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno only did this to make her family happy. Still... that doesn't mean she couldn't make a bet and win what she wanted. Right?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 33





	Just Once and a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gil threaded his fingers through soft brown hair of the woman sleeping in his arms. Such a plain thing. But still with a uniqueness that a created being could only hold. The skin never to burn, or darken in color. Not a blemish on her to be found. As eerie as a replica of the gods made into human form. Such a foolish woman to work herself into complete collapse. Making him, a king, tend to her.

The first touches to her person in almost four months.

* * *

She came to his kingdom in a merchant caravan. Her adoptive grandparents had wished for a better life to her than themselves. And who could be better treated than a woman married to a king? Hakuno doubted the fact that it would make her happy, but at the very least she would have a roof over her head and food at her table. Waking up to her grandparents so in awe of her not more than three years ago she was used to the life of a traveler. She knew how to read, go over the tablets for their finances, cook, make her own clothes, speak the language, and her favorite – dance. During the festivals dancing was a fine way to attract customers to the stand. If not coin just for the dances themselves. If they wanted to they could just sustain themselves in entertainment. But they were a merchant family. And the dances came from her grandfather’s grandmother. Her husband allowing the dances she loved to become a subset of the family after it first brought in more coin.

Still, her grandparents were more impressed with her ability to do magic than her love and talent to move her body to a beat only she could hear at times.

Heating water for baths.

Summoning water to cool themselves in the heat and be used in a bath.

Healing.

And a bit of talent with growing plants.

Combining that with how her grandparents she materialized in beams of moonlight while they were wishing they could have had a child once more. Well….they believed her a gift from the gods themselves. Her elder siblings and cousins certainly thought so. It was why her marriage was given as extra care as they could.

Her youngest brother had pointed out that the king of Uruk had room for another wife and that he was the son of a goddess. And that after a few moons was that.

* * *

Gilgamesh was amused. He was gifted wives plenty of times. From a merchant? Well it was amusing enough he decided to allow their gift of a bride. Perhaps they were settling some of the family in his city and felt this was an appropriate trade. He cared not. The only thing that mattered was the defiant look in his wife to be’s eyes. A willful sort. No matter how plain her looks at first glance, her eyes were the kind to be defiant in the faces of the gods. So on a whim he went forth.

“Siduri prepare my new wife. And bring out the perfumes. It appears I am to be married.”

The amusement in his tone was clear as his assistant took to his new woman to properly attire her. Her eyes gleamed gold in the light as she dared to look amused at him of all people. Siduri ushering her out before more words could be spoken.

* * *

“I don’t need to sleep with you. I can become a cook, or servant in the palace just as well.” His wife bathed in the perfumes of the flowers that pleased him the most said as soon as he allowed her to fall onto his bed. Hair and skin oiled. With more golden jewelry added to her person in a nobleman’s, no a princesses, fine clothes his bride looked more and more of a vision in the setting sun behind her. “Besides, even if I have never had it I know sex leads to pregnancy. I don’t think I am ready to be a mother. It only takes once.” She dared to nod at her own words as if to convince him she need not continue with her own wedding night. Foolish.

“Do you really think yourself so fertile that one night with me would leave you with child?” Gilgamesh laughed lightly. The answering nod all the more bold in the fact he has never been careless enough for that. No woman so far even missing their time of bleeding in the events he was even careless. “Little fool of a woman, tell me how many wives do you know I have?” At her widening eyes it looked like she was getting it.

“I have heard hundreds. Not to mention you had taken all the virgins in Uruk.”

“And in that time how many children have you seen, or heard, who claims me as their father.”

“None.” She met his eyes. “But it still only takes once.” She was oddly insistent on that. “And with so many wives you surely don’t need me.”

“No.” Gil was leaning further into her space, “however you have been gifted to me none the less.”

“Then..” her breath hitched as he began to remove the robes he wore before continuing on, "a bet."

"And what would that be?" He was almost completely undressed. Enjoying the fact that she had trouble looking him in the eyes as she looked at him all at once and back again. This wedding far more entertaining a whim in what seemed a long time.

"If I don't get pregnant from this, then I work in the palace and maybe get a reference for somewhere else." She had trouble speaking as Gil cast off the last of his clothing. Intent on ridding her of her own.

"You will be allowed to stay in the palace," Gilgamesh was to getting rid of the most entertaining person he had met recently. His wife appeared to want to demote herself from his wife. To leave her attentions meant for him to the side. Oh no, this was too good to give up when it was just starting to be entertaining. "I give you no more than four months."

"Four.. Months..." she trailed off. Clearly unused to the sensations of his touch as he slowly removed her own garments.

"You have four months after this to for this bet of yours. After this once of yours." Well certain she would not be able to hold herself from his touch anyway after.

"Good," her eyes once more turning to liquid gold in the light. "And my name is 'Hakuno,' not wife." And in a surprising move pulled him into the kiss he was about to initiate.

'Oh if that isn't a challenge, Hakuno.' were the last actual thoughts that flew through the king's mind.

* * *

Her one time turned into a almost five days. Where the pair explored every inch of the other's bodies. Her innocent touches mixed with her challenge to be the lead and test almost absolutely everything that came to her mind as well as his own experience and desire to make her beg for him, drew out said one time.

"Your four months start now," her king- no - husband said as he made no move to hide the obvious signs of bites, bruises, and scratches she left on his person. Leaving at least with loose pants to cover his lower half.

Not too long after he left servants came in the room to bath and dress her. Lead her to her room to know exactly where she was to stay before leading her to a meal. As delicious as the food was she liked the feeling of accomplishment that came with doing things yourself, so resolved to a]earn the right to make her own meals. And learn how to make something as wonderful as this.

* * *

Gilgamesh kept to his word.

He did not touch her. He said nothing of her touching him. Or the begging he expected to come back to his bed that meant he expected her not to last past one week. Two pushing it. He did tease. Attempting to make her lose her composure and forget the bet as she lasted a month. Allowing her to learn from the cooks and sampling her meals as she ate them. Allowing her to read through the tablets stored for learning. All right by her where they could almost touch. Calling her name to refill his cup in the audience chamber, or hold the incoming tablets so that he could lean over her shoulder to read them.

He could she she was not unaffected by him. The flush that would rise to her skin. The heat in her eyes. And the longer he was there, the more she looked to fall into his arms.

She was an enduring thing though. Not once had she crossed that line. Every time it looked like she would give in a resolute expression and bold defiance entered her eyes. Eyes he tended to enjoy watching shift in color. From the finest of brews in Uruk to the gold of his armor dwelled in those brown orbs.

* * *

Hakuno was relieved. Her first two months were busier than she expected. But she was allowed to go and do as she liked.

Only the other wives were not as pleased with her being there. Angered at her over some slight she doesn't quite grasp. So far none have tried anything physical. Although Hakuno felt she owed that more to the guards that wee assigned to follow her. Her husband had a point. If she was carrying his child then they needed protection. Even if he did sound a bit mocking before he called them in. They were probably meant to keep her from the other women. Or more likely to make sure she was with no other man during this time. Her husband took this bet to the extremes.

Still.

Now she was just a little bit more free. And she was all alone in the garden except for her regular shadows.

"Finally!" Hakuno crowed in delight, kicking off her shoes to the nearby bench. She was as free as she could get! As the moonlight was uncovered from the clouds Hakuno began to move. Putting all of her feelings into her dance. Twirling to a beat of her own and purging the feelings that built up in her body she did not open her eyes. Thus she never noticed the blooms of flowers opening in rhythm with her own. The new flowers glowing as they grew around her with each step. Of the lights that sparkled like fireflies in time with the opening of newly grown flower buds.

Never noticed her guards faces slacken in awe.

Nor the figure with gold hair and crimson eyes shine under the moonlight as they leaned forward. Eyes never leaving her figure.

Not tonight.

Or every other night that followed.

* * *

It came to a head a week shy of the fourth month.

Hakuno was getting used to odd cravings. Used to odd smells making her sick, and lately used to being a tad light headed. Unfortunately the heat was not helping. It made it so easy to sway before she could recover her steps. But her husband was so close. Too close to miss her dizzy spell in the heat. And caught her the moment she lost conscious, ordering the apsu to arrive immediately.

* * *

"I never agreed to let you leave, or stop being my wife, when you made this foolish bet of yours," Gilgamesh spoke to the sleeping woman in his arms. The assurance of her just overworking herself in her state relieving him as much as it awes him. His eyes moved to his the swell of her stomach. More obvious in her lack of dress than covered in her robes from earlier. "It appears just once truly was enough."


End file.
